The Next Generation
by dreambigwriteoutloud
Summary: After the death of the Osirian, the students who resided in Anubis house thought that they would be free from the dangers it caused them forever. They were able to stop the school from being destroyed, but what happened then? Since, the school has been re-opened. With the next generation of Anubis students, who knows what other mysteries lie within Anubis House... (Rewrite)
1. Chapter 1

After the death of the Osirian, the school that the students of Anubis house had learned to call a home had shut down temporarily for about a few years. The property was bought by a relative of the Frobisher-Smythes, and the school was reopened, where much of the previous staff was sought out and asked to come back. Since the days of solving riddles and saving the world, the students who bared a part in living among the House of Anubis -particularly the members of Sibuna- have graduated, gone their separate ways, grown up, and have started lives of their own. Approximately twenty years had gone by, and with the school just getting back into the swing of things, it would appear that the graduates would be returning to Anubis house once again. Only this time, they wouldn't be staying.

"Alright... have you gotten _everything_ packed? Books? School uniforms? Toiletries? What about your jumper, Lily? Oh… I can't help feeling like we're forgetting something…"

"Everything is packed, Mum," a young male voice chirped.

"Mara, relax, even if we _had_ forgotten anything, it's a bit late now. We're nearly there!" The short brunette sighed, propping her elbow up on the car window, her cheek resting against her hand.

"I know… I just don't want them to be missing anything. It's not exactly five minutes down the road, Fabian."

"We're fine. I double checked their bags."

"Triple checked?"

" _Quadruple_ checked. Everything was accounted for." Mara seemed to ease up a bit at that. Perhaps it was just the fact that she didn't want her babies leaving her at such a young age. Then again, she had started to attend boarding school even younger than they did, but that was mainly because her parents were beyond busy and it was better for her education. Plus, if the kids had gotten their way, they would have started attending the instant the school reopened. Mara needed more convincing that it was safe before she let them go. Fabian, having been part of Sibuna from the very beginning, agreed.

Not to mention, Mr. Sweet had personally requested a get together, and gave this year as the perfect time. None of the now adults seemed to mind, as this way, all of their children would be attending the school at the same time. It seemed like the universe was still communicating with them all, in a very intricate and intriguing way. "Alright… I'm just nervous, that's all… I wonder why Mr. Sweet wanted to talk to us."

Fabian gave a shrug as the tiniest bit of an answer that he had. Which, wasn't really an answer at all. "No clue… other than the fact that we haven't exactly seen each other in a while, your guess is as good as mine."

"Well it's not like we _never_ see them, we just don't do it that often…"

"Yeah, but when we do, it's always a few of us here and there." Even so, not even all of their children had met. Only a few of them knew each other, and not one of them knew everyone, other than their names, perhaps.

"Daddy, will Scarlett and Eddie be attending?" Fabian and Mara's daughter asked, looking a bit cheerful at the hope.

"Yes, of course." If anyone would be attending, it would be the son of the Osirian. And the Osirian's daughter, respectively.

"Wait, really? _Really_ really? He didn't tell me!"

"Maybe he forgot, sweetie," Mara offered.

"Or maybe it was a surprise! You never know, James," Lily told him.

"I suppose. Are we almost there?" Fabian, who had been driving, laughed.

"Yes, James, we're almost there."

Just a few steps ahead of them, a small black car pulled into the grounds slowly, avoiding pedestrians and watching out for school teachers. Slowly the car came to a stop. The doors opened, and three teens jumped out, eager to get a look at the campus up close for the first time. "Hey, hey!" their mother shouted after them through her window. "Help your father with the bags!" A tall blonde man stepped out from the driver's side, heading toward the back of the car.

"Ah, let them have a look, Joy." The man heaved several trunks out of the back as the brunette woman stepped out to help him.

"Honestly Jerome they're teenagers, not children. They should know better." Joy hauled the last bag out and set it down, letting out a huff of air. Jerome smiled at the girl, taking her hand.

"Yes, but you should know teenagers don't do what they're told." Joy laughed at him, tiptoeing up to kiss him on the lips. That happened to be the moment that the three teens decided to come back to collect their things.

"Ew, guys, gross!" One of the boys said.

"Parents making out in public, gross!" The other said. Joy looked at her boys, annoyed.

"Be happy we're not kissing you," she told them, reaching for her boys teasingly. The boys jumped back, away from their mom's clutches.

"No way!"

"Not on this face. I have to look good for the ladies." Their sister rolled her eyes.

"Any lady who would want a face like that must be blind... Or desperate." Her brother got furious.

"Sophia!" Joy said, trying to hold back her laughter.

"You're one to talk, you've been chasing after the same person fo-" Sophia ran up to him, clamping his mouth shut with her hand.

" _Shut up_ …" she hissed. The boy instinctively licked her hand, smirking as she pulled it away and shrieked, practically mortified.

" _Five years_..." he whispered, grabbing his bags.

"Shut up, Isaac!"

"You met what, like, _once?_ " Isaac laughed.

"Shut up!" Sophia kicked him in the shin when their mother wasn't looking, grabbing her things.

"Oh, knock it off, you lot. C'mon, we've got to get your bags, so hurry up and…" Just then, another car pulled up next to theirs. Joy squinted to see who it could be, but when Jerome saw them, he nearly dropped the bags he was holding. "Hey!" Jerome shouted, smiling. It was his best friend Alfie Lewis. Alfie parked and got out, greeting Jerome while Willow helped their daughter with her things.

"Hey buddy!" Alfie rekindled their bromance with a hug, ruffling the blonde's hair. "Still as big as ever, I see." Jerome chuckled.

"Well you know what they say; milk does a body good."

"Oh no- no, I was talking about the hair." They both laughed, patting each other on the backs and giving each other one more hug. It was as if they had reverted back to their school days. Even though Jerome and Alfie had remained very close over the years, they still got excited to see each other again, because it meant they could reenact their teenage years and just have fun.

"Alfie…" Joy called, holding her arms out. "Where's my hug?" Alfie smirked, running at Joy and giving her a big hug as well. Joy screeched, laughing as she hugged Alfie back. "Okay, okay!" she shouted over her laughter. "It's good to see you!" Joy and Jerome's sons immediately followed suit by tackling Alfie, excited to see him.

"Alfie!"

"Hey guys! Long time no see. Oscar, looking sharp. Isaac, the hair is getting better every day, just like your dad's." Alfie gave them each a pat on the back, while Sophia stood by her mother and gave a wave. She was nowhere near as confident or as outgoing or crazy as her brothers. Her brothers always reminded her of a mini Alfie and Jerome, from all the stories their father and Alfie would tell. She was much like her mother, who could contain a bit of a temper, but was rather shy, especially when it came to crushing on boys. A specific boy, in particular. While everyone was catching up, Sophia couldn't help but feel anxious as to when he was going to come. Willow joined in shortly, with her and Alfie's daughter.

"Hey guys!" She greeted with a cheesy Willow smile. Jerome and Joy waved to her. She immediately smothered them in hugs

"Willow! So good to see you again. And Alfina too," Joy said, still a bit shocked at the name choice. "How are you, love?"

"Hi," Alfina greeted, smiling. "I'm alright." Sophia smiled at her, waving.

"Hi Alfina. I didn't know you were coming."

"Of course. I wouldn't miss it." Another car came up, this time it was a cab.

"Oh, that must be KT," Jerome said, looking.

"KT? I haven't seen her in ages. Wow… what a treat that'd be, huh?" Alfie smiled.

"I guess so… I mean, it probably is her, since I don't think any of us would take a cab, necessarily." As it turned out, Jerome was right. The cab slowed to a stop, and KT hopped on out with a young boy who must be her son.

"Hey everyone!" KT yells, rushing over to everyone, holding the boy's hand. "Oh, I missed you guys! Man it's been forever!" KT gave them all individual hugs, letting her son go first. "I can't believe I'm back! This is so crazy… Oh, this is my son, JT. Say hi!"

"Hey," JT greets.

"What does JT stand for?" Isaac asks.

"Jason Tree," the boy answered. The others smile awkwardly, not sure what to think.

"Alright, JT… come with us, our parents are just doing the boring catching up stuff. I'm Isaac. I'll introduce you to everyone else so far."

"Okay," JT smiled, thankful for the amiable behavior. The kids left their parents to have at it, leaning against the cars a few feet away and talking.

"I have so much to tell you guys! I've been traveling all over North and South America. I've taken JT with me a bunch, too. That's where I came up with name, actually, while I was traveling. The nature was so beautiful there."

"Whatever makes you happy, girl," Joy said, giving a hug to KT. "Hey, has anyone seen Mara and Fabes yet?" Most of them shook their heads. "I haven't seen Fabes in forever. Honestly I thought they were going to beat us here."

"I'm not surprised," Jerome shrugged.

"Why's that?" Willow inquired, tipping her head to the side, her brows furrowing.

"Because he married Mara. The Queen of needing to be 150% prepared for anything and everything." The others shared a small laugh in good fun.

"Did they mention anything to you guys?" Alfie asked. The adults stood around sharing blank looks. "I think I got a text from Patricia earlier. They're running behind."

"Mm, yes I got that as well," Joy confirmed. "I hope Mara and Fabes get here soon, I think Sophia is hoping to see James again," she laughed, looking back at her daughter. "And I know she's _dying_ to see Scarlett." Sophia and Scarlett have been best friends for a while. Joy and Patricia were pregnant with them at the same time, so they grew up knowing each other, essentially. They would write to each other constantly, especially when Eddie and Patricia moved back to the states for a few years, and even spent a few weeks with them in America. Sophia knew James from going to several parties at the Rutter household.

"I'm sure Fabian is going exactly the proper speed limit, so with that in mind, he should be here in… Oh, less than an hour," Jerome teased. Joy playfully pushed on his arm.

"Did someone say our names?" a familiar male voice called. "Hey guys!" Fabian and Mara hugged their old friends while their kids went straight for the group of teens and mingled with the others.

"Fabes!" Joy nearly squealed. She gave him a big hug, and Mara too. "I was just saying that I thought you guys would beat everyone!"

"If only," Fabian said, jokingly.

"Hi Sophia," James called as he and his sister joined them. Sophia was a bit caught off guard.

"Oh-! Hi James," she laughed. Isaac gave her a look which she caught in the corner of her eye, and kicked him.

"Wow, long time, huh? I can't believe it…" Fabian gasped, looking around in awe. What they did with the place was impressive. As they all stood around catching up, they almost didn't notice the red car pulling into the school grounds. None of them could clearly see who it was through the windows, but there was a hunch. They car parked a little bit away from the others. A door opened, and a leg stepped out of the vehicle. The campus would know those boots anywhere. Patricia Williamson was back.

Now Patricia Miller, the fiery redhead stepped out of the car in a dark colored tank top and a black mini skirt, fishnet stockings included, with her famous boots on and black sunglasses. Swung over her arm was a medium sized dark purple purse. She looked very sexy, and she clearly knew it. Behind her trailed two kids. A boy who looked a lot like Eddie, and a mini Patricia. They filed out of the vehicle and headed over to the big blob of people while the strong dirty blonde grabbed bags.

"Guess who's back?" she shouted from a good few feet away. The others turned to see her and got excited, shouting things like 'hey!' or 'there she is!' and things of that nature. "You know I'm not much of a hugger, but aw what the hell, why not?" she said, smiling, hugging her friends. Eddie soon joined them and did the same.

"You look good, Patty!" Joy complimented.

"Well look at you! You've had three kids and are looking fine yourself! I've only had two, and that's quite enough." Both girl's laughed as Eddie joined them.

"Who let the rebellious American back in?" Fabian teased, hugging him.

"Hey, Fabian! Good to see you, buddy!"

"Dad, are we going now?" the younger blonde asked.

"Not yet, bud, chill for a minute, yeah?" He shrugged. It didn't matter to him. The teens joined the rest of the kids while the adults talked.

"Hey," the dirty blonde boy said, standing next to his sister. Scarlett gave a small wave, crossing her arms over her chest. The other kids said hi and whatnot back, smiling. "So… this is everyone, right?"

"I think so," Alfina nodded.

"Alright. I know you," Eddie smirked, staring at James.

"Do you? I wouldn't know through your lack of texts!" James teased, hugging him.

"Sorry…" the dirty blonde laughed. "I wanted it to be a surprise." Isaac stepped forward, clearing his throat.

"So, I assume we should get out the introductions and what not, yes? We all know at least one person here, correct?" Most everyone nodded, except for JT.

"I think I'm the only new one," he chuckled.

"No worries, mate, that'll change. Alright, well, here we go. Hello everyone. I'm Isaac, that's my twin, Oscar, and our sister Sophia. Sophia's cr-" Sophia jabbed him in the stomach with her elbow, knocking the wind out of him briefly. Oscar rolled his eyes, laughing.

"I'm James, and this is _my_ twin, Lily." Lily waved and said hi with a smile as well. "Next?"

"I'll go. I'm Eddie, Junior, but, Eddie is fine."

"And I'm his sister. Scarlett." Isaac, who seemed to get his breath back, cleared his throat. And continued. "This is Alfina, and Tree, as well," he presented them. His eyes landed on Scarlett and her hair. "Why is your hair so red? I don't ever remember it being that color…" he commented, looking at it weird. Scarlett raised a brow, looking at the boy.

"Why is your face busted?" Isaac, very much confused, gave her a stranger look.

"It's not." The next thing he knew, the girl's fist was in his face.

"Do you want it to be?" she threatened. The boy's eyes widened like an owl's. He backed away slightly, shaking his head. Scarlett put her fist away and Eddie awkwardly chuckled, trying to clear the tension.

"Sorry about that, she's usually friendlier than that," he explained, throwing Scarlett a look. She merely shrugged. "So are you guys all in Anubis?" The other kids nodded. "Awesome! So are we. Look's like we all took after our parents, huh?" Oscar spoke up.

"Actually, I'm in Hathor," Alfina mentioned. JT sat up, looking over at her.

"Really? Me too!"

"Really? Oh my gosh! That's awesome!" The two of them bonded over that for a moment, before they were brought back into the group conversation.

"Well as long as there's cute girls, I'm don't care what house I'm in." Some of the girls rolled their eyes. He shrugged it off. Taking a look around, it was pretty clear which kids belonged to which parents. The looks said a lot about them.

Eddie Miller Jr looked just like his father. Dirty blonde hair, big gorgeous brown eyes, and the tall factor definitely. He had the same skin tone as his father, and even a bit of the American accent in there. Personality wise, they could have been clones. You couldn't leave him alone with a freshly stocked fridge for more than a minute. After all, his nickname was Pancake. He was friendly, but also had a bit of his father's tude to him. Being defensive was also a trait he gained from his father, and it came in handy often. Eddie was also very protective of his sister, Scarlett. He was sixteen, and she was fifteen, although Eddie treated her like she was much younger at times. Scarlett Miller was a complete miniature version of her mother right from the looks down to the personality. There was no denying that they were mother and daughter, and some people often mistook them for sisters because Patricia looked younger than she was. Scarlett could definitely take care of herself. It wasn't that she didn't appreciate what her brother did for her, but she found the way he went about it at times completely annoying.

Now, onto the Clarke siblings. Isaac and Oscar were twins, but not identical. Isaac looked like their father with the blonde hair and good looks. Blonde, blue eyed, and mysterious. What he likes to call, a triple threat. Oscar however, looked like their mum. Brown hair, light brown eyes. He was a bit of a hopeless romantic, and yet a flirt. He was the sweeter of the twins, definitely. Oscar was also easier to approach, whereas Isaac is the kind of guy that you're not sure if you should trust. They were both sixteen as well, and like Scarlett, their sister Sophia just turned fifteen. She had light brown hair like her mum, but blue eyes like her dad. She was very sarcastic, but friendly, sweet, and sensitive as well. She inherited the better halves of both of her parents, thankfully.

Alfina was a mocha girl, having the parents she did. She was very funny like her father Alfie, but also kind of free spirited and kooky like her mum Willow. She was what kids would call a flower child. Sort of there, but sort of not, you know? She instantly bonded with KT's adopted son, JT. Even though JT was adopted, he kind of did resemble KT. He was adopted as a baby, so he grew up with KT, traveling all over the Americas at the young age of four and beyond. JT didn't care where he came from or that he was adopted. He had a mother who loved him, which was all he needed.

That left just Lily and James now. Lily and James Rutter were also twins, but they kind of did look similar. Both of them looked a little like both of their parents. They were both also really smart, like their parents. Lily had the bluish eyes from her father, that sometimes changed colors and James got the dark eyes from his mum. James resembled Mara a bit more, whereas Lily resembled Fabian a bit more. Lily had darker hair whereas James had sort of a lighter color. Both of them were fifteen, almost sixteen. They look out for each other a lot, and can tell what the other is thinking just by the looks they make. A little bit of twin telepathy, if you will.

The adults soon called to the kids, telling them it was time to go settle in. They all followed, grabbing their bags, eager to get to Anubis. Alfie, Willow, and KT decided that they would walk with the others to drop the lot off at Anubis, then head over to Hathor to drop off Tree and Alfina. When they reached the house, all of the adults got a little sting in their chests, the memories flooding back to them all. To their surprise, Trudy was still the house mother. She came out to greet the newbies, expecting to see whole new faces, but was pleasantly surprised when she realized who else was here.

"Oh my goodness!" she exclaimed. "Oh I can hardly believe it! All my old lovelies, back again. All grown up! And bringing me my new lovelies!" Trudy hugged all of her old lovelies, smiling as a few tears dripped down her face. "Oh, well now I can be sure that we'll all get along now. Hello, dearies," she greeted to the teens. "I'm Trudy, your house mother! I made lots of goodies so help yourselves, dearies." They all smiled, said hello, and then went for the goodies. They would do room assignments later.

Also to their surprise, Mr. Sweet made a little guest appearance a few minutes later. "Hello, everyone!" he greeted.

"Dad!" Eddie said with a smile, hugging his father. Little Eddie and Scarlett heard the news and rushed over.

"Granddad!" they called, going over to hug him. Eric hugged them back, smiling.

"Hello, everyone! I hope you're satisfied then Trudy. Made the housing arrangements myself. I knew you'd like them." Trudy blew Mr. Sweet a thank you kiss, going over to meet all the new housemates. "And hello to you all too. It's been too long." The adults said hello to Mr. Sweet and had a bit of a reunion. Little Eddie and Scarlett had left again to join the others.

"Your grandfather is the headmaster?" Isaac asked the two of them in disbelief. Scarlett answered him.

"Yup. And don't worry, that won't stop me from giving you a bloody lip if you get too close," she told him, walking away to join the girls. Once again, Isaac's eyes widened in shock. He turned to Eddie.

"You're sister is something, eh?" Eddie nodded, watching her and then looking back at the boy.

"Yeah..."

"But she's kind of cute." Eddie glared at him when his head was turned.

"Hey, dad, what was this special occasion you brought us all here for?" Eddie Sr. asked.

"Oh, right, that. I need to talk to you all. About the history of the school, and, well… I think you know where this could be going." The others nodded in understanding. "Shall we say… tonight? After dinner?"

"Sure, that sounds fine. Guys?" Eddie turned to them. They gave their consent.

"Excellent. I will see you all in my office at that time, then. It shouldn't be long, I apologize if this is last minute, but it concerns the future of this school. That's all."

"Sounds good, we'll be there, Mr. Sweet," Fabian nodded, speaking on behalf of the original members of Sibuna.

"Please, Fabian, it's Eric now." Fabian smiled, nodding.

"I don't mean to break up the welcome wagon and all that, but we should be get going," Patricia stated.

"Ah, I understand. Places to go, things to do. It was so lovely to see you all again! Hope to be seeing you again soon, eh?" Mr. Sweet chuckled. "Well, off you all go then. Go on. They're in great hands." The headmaster smiled, assuring them. Patricia gave her father in law a kiss on the cheek, before the others said their goodbyes. The parents all waved goodbye to their kids, having given them their lecture speeches on the ride there. The kids waved bye back, and the next thing they knew their parents were gone. They'd be in boarding school for the next few years. The next stage of their lives was all starting now. As for the new mystery of Anubis House, the surface has only been scratched.


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright dearies, has everyone had enough sweets?" Trudy asked, smiling at the kids. Several of them nodded.

"These cookies are superb, Trudy," Oscar nodded, taking another bite.

"Really good," Eddie replied.

"Oh I knew you would like them. Okay, let me see, I have to get all of your names down. Come, come, everyone, into the parlor, let's sit. I've been so excited for all of you to come!" Trudy led them into the parlor and sat on a stool, while the kids piled onto the couches and chairs. Mr. Sweet had given her a list of the names, so now all there was to do was match names to faces. Which wasn't going to be that hard, she imagined. "Alright… let's see… The hair gives it away, beautiful, you must be Scarlett. And the Americanized English accent, Eddie," she smiled as the boy nodded.

Trudy clapped to herself and sat up a bit, looking around the room. "Lily and James, one of our twin sets," she noted, her eyes moving toward Isaac and Oscar. "And Isaac, I would recognize that hair as well; your father always loved to keep it neat and tidy," the woman laughed. "Oscar look at you, you've got your mum's eyes and hair color. And Sophia… those pretty pretty eyes." Lastly, she turned to look at Alfina and JT. "And I know that the two of you are staying in Hathor, but I've got your names too, don't fret. Alfina, and JT. Mr. Sweet has not left the two of you out."

"Wow, that was pretty impressive, Trudy," James smiled at her.

"I wouldn't easily forget your parents, they were my favorite lot of students. But my, it does appear that we're missing someone… She should have arrived with you…"

"What do you mean, Trudy?" Sophia asked.

"Amber's daughter, she hasn't arrived. I wonder where she's at."

"Maybe she'll come late?" Oscar shrugged.

"Oh, I hope everything's alright… Well, no sense in dwelling about it all night. Come on, then, off to your rooms and what not. I've made them up best I could, but you're more than welcome to redesign the rooms however you'd like."

"I suppose we better head over to Hathor," JT suggested. Alfina nodded in agreement.

"Well dearies, you know Hathor is just a bit away, you're more than welcome here any time. Just as long as you're back home before curfew," the woman whispered with a smile.

"Of course, Trudy. Thank you!" Alfina chirped. "We'll see you guys later, yeah?"

"Bye Alfina, see you later JT!"

"Bye guys!" The two of them exited Anubis House with their things to move to Hathor, knowing that soon enough they would be back in Anubis.

"Alright, we'll start with the boys," Trudy continued. "Eddie and James, you can take your fathers' old room, Isaac and Oscar, you'll have Jerome and Alfie's." The boys, excited about the arrangements, rushed with their things to their respective rooms and instantly started to unpack.

"Now for the ladies," Trudy giggled. "I've put Scarlett and Sophia together, and Lily that means you will be with Chloe, Amber's daughter. I'm sure you'll get along fine. Let's get your girls upstairs, shall we?"

"Yeah, I have a lot of things to unpack," Sophia laughed. As they climbed the staircase, Sophia looked over the railing and could see into Eddie and James' room. She smiled to herself as she saw the two of them laughing and walking around the room.

"You would pack your entire room," Scarlett laughed. "C'mon, let's check out the room." Once they reached the top of the stairs, Trudy directed them where to go.

"Alright, Sophia and Scarlett, you'll take that room, where your mums used to stay, and Lily, this one is yours. I'll leave you girls to unpack then, yes? No further questions?" Scarlett turned back, tipping her head to the side.

"Just two; when is dinner, and what time is curfew?"

"Ah, right. Dinner should be in a few hours, and curfew will be ten o'clock, as it used to be. But no worries, dearies, I'm not as much of a stickler as some people have been I the past," she laughed. "Just try to keep to it as best as possible."

"Will do," the little red haired girl smiled. "Thanks, Trudy!" The woman headed back down stairs and the three girls were left alone. "Lily, put your stuff in your room and you can come hang out with us, yeah? Or if you want to start unpacking first, that's cool too."

"Yeah, we don't want you to be all alone," Sophia nodded in agreement.

"Really? Thanks," the small girl smiled. "I think I'd like to make up my bed at least, but I'll come over in a few minutes."

"Fair enough, just walk in whenever." The girls parted to their respective rooms and set their stuff down. Scarlett and Sophia looked around, each of them already getting a mental image of what to do with their room.

"I'm thinking pictures here," Sophia pointed.

"Posters on these walls," Scarlett continued.

"I can hang my lights round my bed, I think that'd look cute, no?"

"Yeah, yeah, that'd be cute. Ooh, my fancy lamp that I brought could go there."

"And the shelves we can use for books!" The two girls laughed and high fived each other, grabbing their suitcases and picking their beds.

"Right, now the first thing you need to tell me," Scarlett spoke as she yanked out her bedspread from her bag. "Is why haven't you said more than a few words to James since we've gotten here, and why haven't you told me that you still like him?"

"Wha— _what?_ I don't… I never said I liked him in the first place, where have you gotten that impression?" Sophia turned away from her best friend to hide the fact that she was blushing, unfolding her neatly tucked blanket and sheets and starting to make up her bed.

"Yeah right, Clarke, I can see right through you," she smirked. "You like him. We should hang out, all of us. My brother and James are best friends, and we're best friends… I mean it wouldn't be like a date, since I would never date my brother even if we _weren't_ related, but." While Scarlett was smirking, Sophia was not amused.

" _No,_ don't even think about it. There is no way."

"Oh _c'mon,_ you sound like your mother. It's obvious you like him, Sophia… You just don't want to admit it."

"Why would you say that?" the brunette asked, fluffing up her pillows. Meanwhile, Scarlett was still attempting to smooth out the wrinkles in her blanket.

"Because you're stubborn, that's why."

"I learned from the best," Sophia teased, looking up at Scarlett, who rolled her eyes and threw a pillow at the girl.

"

Oh shut up…"

"So I see you and Isaac have been back at the usual bickering…" Sophia pointed out. "I swear, he can be so embarrassing."

"Oh gosh… don't get me started on him. That's one word for it," Scarlett laughed, Sophia joining her.

Scarlett had never been the fondest of Sophia's brother Isaac mainly because she viewed him as someone who used flirting and manipulation to get what he wanted. Now, while she was all for manipulation, -similar to her mother- she drew the line at attempting to win people over with charm and lead them on. Whether intentional or not, she did not appreciate his continuous flirtation with her or any other girls for that matter, because often it came off a bit creepy, in her eyes. His arrogance and big ego didn't help matters, either.

"I just don't know how we could possibly be related… Well, I do. He's exactly like my father, only, my father has matured," Sophia sighed, quickly adding, "to an extent."

"Boys will be boys, Soph." The girls turned as they heard the door slowly start to open, and saw Lily peeking through.

"Not interrupting anything, am I?" she laughed, walking in. The glasses she had been wearing prior to now have gone, left behind in her room, and she had changed out of her jacket and formal blouse into a simple but rather nice t-shirt.

"No, no, by all means, come on in," Sophia welcomed her. "Have a seat, my bed has been made up. Scarlett is finishing hers."

"Blanket mishap, nothing serious." Lily giggled as she climbed up onto the bed and sat down.

"I can't believe we're here… I mean I always thought Anubis house was some kind of ideal dream world. I knew that our parents went here, but the stories… they were like fiction!"

"I know," Sophia agreed. "I can hardly believe it myself. It's almost like a dream. But here we are, just like our parents. I just hope nothing out of the ordinary happens to us..."

"Mm. So what did I walk in on? I'm curious."

"Oh, we were just talking about how Isaac can be a bit of a…"

"Jerk, nonetheless," Sophia finished for Scarlett.

"Really? I didn't think he was so bad…" Lily murmured, looking off to the side for a moment.

"Trust me, I've lived with him for long enough to know that he's pretty awful. But don't worry, after a while you learn to ignore him."

"Oscar isn't that bad. He's the normal twin," Scarlett teased.

Sophia climbed up onto her bed beside Lily and smiled at her. "So, what do you think that this Chloe girl will be like? Weren't her mother and your mother quite close?"

"Well…" Lily started. "I don't know if close is the word I would choose. They've had their fair share of tiffs in the past, but as far as I know, they've been worked out. As for her daughter, I have no other impression of her to start with than what I've been told Amber was like."

If anyone had to describe Amber Millington –other than herself– they may use any, all, or a combination of the following words; blonde, beautiful, rich, peppy, cheerleader, dramatic, or, a bit slow… She had her moments of genius while staying in Anubis house, but there were definitely times people questioned how smart she could have really been. Not to say that she wasn't intelligent, because she was, but there were cases where she didn't quite get things as others did.

"That could be scary…" Scarlett mentioned, shrugging.

"I guess we'll find out soon," Sophia shrugged as well.

"I hope she's alright… she can't be _that_ bad, can she?" Lily asked. The other girls didn't have much of an answer.

"All I can say, is that she better not think she runs the house," Scarlett voiced aloud. "We don't need more than one egotistical maniac running around here." There was suddenly a knock at the door. "Speak of the devil?" she questioned. Sophia laughed, rolling her eyes.

"Come in!" It wasn't Isaac, as Scarlett had suspected, which was a pleasant surprise.

"Hi," Oscar greeted, stepping into the room.

"Hey, Oscar," Sophia said, almost confused.

"Yeah, hey Oscar. What's up?" Lily asked.

"Well, I just came up to apologize, for my brother." Scarlett turned so that she could see him.

"You shouldn't have to apologize for him. He should just do it himself." Oscar looked down at the floor, but yet couldn't help smiling.

"I'm sorry," he said, stepping further into the room and shutting the door. Scarlett got up from her bed, standing in front of him, arms folded across her chest.

"Sorry for what?" He waited a minute before answering.

"For not knowing what to say," he exclaimed, slowly looking into the girl's eyes. "And for saying the wrong things too much." Scarlett continued looking into his eyes and almost fell into a trans. Quickly snapping out of it, she pulled her head back in realization.

"Yeah well stop being sorry, okay?" Oscar ran a hand through his dark wavy hair.

"Okay, can do." He directed his attention toward his sister and Lily, afterward. "But what I actually came to do was ask you girls if you'd be up for a movie night in the parlor, after dinner?" The girls thought for a minute.

"I'm up for that," Lily nodded.

"Yeah, I guess that'd be cool," Scarlett answered. Oscar smiled at her.

"Great, then I'll leave you to unpack and come get you later. Trudy says she's starting supper in about an hour, so I'll swing by and let you know." Sophia had had enough of her brother at that moment, stepping in.

"Sounds great, can't wait, bye Oscar." And with that she shoved him out the door. "What was that about, eh?" she asked Scarlett.

"What was what about?"

"Don't play dumb, Scarlett, I saw that."

"I did as well," Lily chirped. "I wasn't going to say anything."

"What are you two going on about?" Scarlett gave them a look.

"What are _you_ going on about? Looking at my brother like that," she teased. "Man you could cut the tension with a knife. How did he go from being 'not bad' to you gazing into his eyes?"

"Oh shut up, I wasn't _gazing_ _into his eyes_ , I was talking to him. That's all," Scarlett stated as she busied herself with continuing to unpack. She pulled a shirt out of her bag, laying it out on her bed. Across the chest read 'Sick Puppies'. It was a concert T-shirt that her father had gotten for her mother before they were married. It was the first concert that they had gone to together, right out of high school.

"Alright, fine. Anyway, I just wish I had normal brothers," Sophia went on. "Not creepy annoying ones." Scarlett chuckled.

"I like my brother but he treats me like a little kid a lot." Sophia nodded.

"Yeah, that always happens to me. I get along with Oscar better than Isaac, but when the two of them are together, just no." Scarlett looked up at Lily as Sophia joined her.

"What about you, Lily? What's your take on your brother? James and Eddie get along amazingly." Lily laughed, tucking her hair behind her ears.

"Oh I know. They're the best of friends; he was talking about Eddie on the way here. I swear, they must have skyped every day when you guys went back to America. I think it's cute, though. James in general, he's very sweet. We're twins, so there are definitely good and bad aspects of that, but we've never really fought before. We get along pretty well."

"Booo," Scarlett teased. "Well that's not fun, we all have terrible sibling stories. Kidding, James is sweet, I would agree. And I don't use that word virtually ever."

"He's a lot like our father, for sure."

"I would say so," Sophia commented, not saying much else. Scarlett, noticing Sophia's silence, continued.

"So James isn't dating anyone, right?" Sophia's eyes widened, darting across the room. Lily just seemed a bit taken aback.

"Um, no, he's not. He's never had a girlfriend, and I've never had a boyfriend. We've always just focused on school and other things, I suppose."

"Interesting… very interesting," the red head nodded.

"Is there any reason you ask?" Scarlett shook her head, continuing to unpack her clothes.

"Oh no, no… none at all. Just curious, really. Not sure anyone here is in a relationship, actually… Weird, huh? Well, I'll be back," she announced, tossing her folded clothes into a pile.

"Where are you off to?" Sophia asked, a brow raised.

"Places…" Without another word, Scarlett left the room, leaving Lily and Sophia alone. Lily turned to the girl.

"You don't think Scarlett has a crush on James, do you?"

"What? No, I certainly do not. If anything, I think she's lying about liking my brother. You saw the way they were looking at each other, right? That was not just talking."

"No, that's true. It looked a bit more than that to me."

"I swear, and she says _I'm_ the stubborn one."

* * *

It was a little while before dinner, and the kids of Anubis House had pretty much all finished unpacking. Well, finished for the day. Now they sat in the parlor, some still in their rooms, talking and playing silly games like would you rather to get to know one another. The room was filled with talking and laughter when the main doors of Anubis house opened up and a preppy looking, very well dressed, little blonde girl walked through with about three or four bags. That wasn't even including her purse which looked like it weighed about fifteen pounds. The others started to come out into the room when they heard all of the commotion. "Curse the pilot of the plane I was on. How dare he make me late! I was supposed to get here hours ago!" The girl made her way to the parlor where the other kids were. They seemed bit confused before they realized she was the new girl. The blonde girl stood there looking at them all in silence. Eddie eventually spoke up.

"Take off those sunglasses, blondie. Stay a while, why don't you." The girl gave him a sarcastic look and removed her shades, revealing gorgeous blue eyes and an angelic face to match. She still said nothing, so he continued. "Now are we gonna get a name from you, or just sit here trying to guess it, princess?" She didn't look very amused.

"It's Chloe. And you all are?" Eddie stood up, ready to introduce everyone.

"Well, for starters, I'm Eddie Miller, but you can just call me Eddie." The girl smiled, but it was more of an 'I'm better than you', smile.

"And you can continue to call me princess, because I am one. My mother was Amber Millington and my father is famous fashion designer Rick Addleton. I'm their daughter, obviously. I've met you, now who are the others?" Eddie rose an eyebrow, not really digging her attitude.

"Well, that's my sister Scarlett," he pointed. "That's Isaac and Oscar, they're twins, and their sister Sophia is right there. And that's Lily and James, they're also twins." Chloe looked them all over again and then back at Eddie.

"Interesting. So where do I put my things?" Eddie shrugged.

"How should I know?" Just then, Trudy came in.

"Oh, I thought I heard you enter sweetie. Hello, dear. I'm Trudy, your house mother. I'll take your things upstairs for you while you get acquainted with the kids. You're rooming with Lily." Trudy smiled and Chloe smiled back. As soon as she was gone, Scarlett stood up.

"Well I'm glad I'm not rooming with you. Stuck up rich girls aren't exactly my type." Chloe looked her over with a blank expression.

"And I don't make friends easily with people who have unnatural hair colors." Scarlett was furious. She almost went after the blonde, but Sophia held her back.

"This is my natural color!" Chloe walked over and sat down on the couch.

"Whatever you say, love." She pulled a bejeweled water bottle out of her purse and started sipping from it. There was no way they'd get along. Not in a million years.

"Whatever…"

"Lily… I like your hair," Chloe complimented, giving her a smile.

"Thanks…" the girl replied, shyly.

"I'll be back, just got to go grab a few things from my bags. Trudy!" she called, running after their house mother.

"Oh… my… god…" Eddie mouthed to the others.

"Well, we're in for loads of fun, aren't we?" Isaac smirked. The others simply groaned.

* * *

Dinner was as awkward as it could have possibly gotten, and after dinner, it only got worse. During their meal, Chloe hadn't spoken much, but rather sat in silence and ate. After dinner, Trudy cleaned up the dishes, but informed them that they would be starting a chore schedule soon, which everyone agreed with. Alfina and JT had come back over after dinner to watch the movie with everyone else before curfew. As everyone was getting ready, Isaac walked into the kitchen where Scarlett was, getting popcorn. "Hey," he said, walking up to her. "Need any help with that?" Scarlett gave him a look.

"It's just popcorn... no thanks, I think I'm good." Isaac continued to follow her out and sat next to her on the floor where the others were.

"You know, if you get scared, you can hold my hand." Scarlett rolled her eyes.

"Gee, thanks. I don't think that's going to happen though." She put the bowls in where everyone could reach at least one. Someone hit the lights, and the kids got settled. Isaac had sat on one side of Scarlett, but to the red head's surprise, Oscar came and sat on the other side of her. She didn't question it as much as she had questioned Isaac sitting next to her, but she also didn't appreciate the looks her best friend was giving her at her and Oscar sitting by one another. Scarlett shot her a glare, which the girl laughed at. Chloe then came out in her pj's, plunking herself down beside Eddie. Scarlett snarled at the girl in the darkness, but she didn't see. The movie started and everything fell quiet. At one point Oscar had leaned over and whispered to Scarlett.

"I heard this movie was supposed to be really good. Scary, even," he said with a slight smile. He was into scary movies, as was Scarlet, usually.

"Perfect," she whispered back to him, smiling also. During the movie, Scarlet just so happened to look over at Chloe and Eddie to see Chloe suddenly rest her head on Eddie's shoulder. The boy was just as confused as Scarlett was. Eddie looked over to his sister with a "what do I do?" look. They gestured back and forth to each other in silence for a few moments before Scarlett gave up. She shrugged her shoulders and Eddie just let the girl be, unsure of what else to do. As the movie went on, it got scarier and scarier. Some of the girls were hiding their eyes and what not. Scarlett just sort of flinched any time something scary happened. Once, her eyes looked down briefly and saw Oscar's hand beside hers, palm up. She looked sideways subtly and saw him carefully watching the screen, a slight smile on his face. He looked really cute in the darkness.

Suddenly a really scary part came that she wasn't expecting. Without even thinking first, her hand immediately grabbed Oscar's, her eyes slamming closed. She was completely shocked that she had done that. Oscar was too. The girl let go of his hand and tried to play it off cool, hiding the fact that she was blushing slightly. The boy looked over at her, and when she wasn't looking his hand slipped back into hers without him saying a word. She looked at their hands together and smiled to herself. Maybe Oscar wasn't so bad after all. She settled again, focusing on the screen to watch the rest of the movie. Not once did they let go of each other's hands.


End file.
